Twilight
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of Twilight fanfics I've done based off from the books.
1. The Cullens and Quileute

Twilight: The Cullens and Quileute's story

My name is Bella Cullen and I live in Forks, Washington. I was adopted into their family when I became a vampire. I still have my dad Charlie. He also lives in Forks. He's a cop. And then there's my mother Renee.

As Edward once said, we're "different from other vampires." We eat animal blood, instead of human blood. I haven't been a vampire for very long. Charlie and Renee don't know about animals existing; not yet anyway. But Charlie does know about the existence of werewolves. Jacob showed him.

You would think that vampires are everything you see in movies, but they aren't.

We can't die from a stake through the heart, holy water, crosses, or sunlight. We don't burn up in the daylight. We sparkle like a diamond. Pointy things don't kill us, crosses don't scare us, Holy Water doesn't hurt us, and we don't have fangs. We don't vamp out. Another thing is that we don't have to be invited in to come into your home. We can walk in whenever we want. And we don't sleep at all.

Let me tell you about ourselves. Us Cullens. Our father is Carlisle. We don't know how he became a vampire. There's Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and then me. We're one big happy family.

Let me tell you a little bit about the others. Let's start with Esme, Carlisle's wife. After he became a vampire, he changed her. We don't know why. Then he changed Rosalie. He did it to save her life. Then he changed Edward. He did that to save his life, as well.

Alice and Jasper stumbled across them. They were already vampires. They wanted a different life, so Carlisle took them in.

Let me tell you their past. I'll start with Rosalie, since I don't know about Emmett much.

Rosalie lived back in 1658. It was a small town, so everybody knew her. She had a great life, but she wanted more. Then she met a rich guy and they fell in love. The night before their marriage, she was brutally attacked by him and his friends who were drunk. After the men left, Carlisle smelled her blood and found her. He took her to his place and changed her. She wasn't the same Rosalie ever again. She wishes all the time that she had the life I had when I was a human.

Next is Edward. Edward and his mother had a bad disease. His mom knew she was dying, so she made Carlisle promise that he would take care of her son. He promised and after a while, she died. Then in 1885, he took him to his place and changed him. He did that to keep him from dying from the disease that his mom died from.

Then there's Alice and Jasper. We don't know much about how she became a vampire, but we know that she was poor in her days. That's all we know.

We know a bit more about Jasper. He used to be in the army. He was in the army for half his life. Then he was bitten. He was vicious until he had a change of thoughts. Then he met Alice and they came here.

As for me, I had a wonderful life as a mortal, but I love being a vampire.

When I was mortal, I lived with my mom and dad. Then they got a divorce and I went to live with mom. Dad stayed in Forks. Then mom and I found a place in Arizona. We stayed there until recently, when she got a new husband. He's alright, but I think Charlie's better.

They wanted to go do some traveling, so I went to stay with Charlie. Then I met the Cullens and found out that they're vampires. The world changed after all that. I kept running into trouble. I even landed myself in a hospital once. Then I found out that my best friend, Jacob Black, is a werewolf.

When I was a mortal, I felt like I was a magnet for danger to strike. But I don't feel that anymore. Not since I became immortal. But it doesn't really matter that I'm a vampire. I don't see myself or the others as a monster. After all, we don't prey on humans and we stay off the werewolves' land. But to Jacob, I'm an exception. He doesn't care if I'm on his land because we're friends.

Let me tell you about the werewolves. They don't need a full moon to phase into their werewolf forms. They can change whenever, whether it be day or night at any time. There's one more thing I have to tell you. It's a werewolf story that Jacob once told me on the La Push beach when I was mortal.

Jacob's great-grandfather spotted the Cullens hunting on their land. They insisted that they were different from the others. So they made a treaty. If they stay off their land and don't bite or change any humans, they won't expose what they really are. That means, they won't expose to anybody that they're vampires.

Now for the werewolf part. Werewolves were made from wolves. The story or myth goes that a man came across a gray wolf. His enemy was after him. He asked the wolf if he would share his body with him. The wolf accepted.

After a while, two in one wolf body got small. So finally, the body grew bigger and with more fur and muscle. Then his tribe became werewolves, too.

A while afterwards, they stumbled across a still body of a woman. Her skin was white, as if drained of blood. Later on, they went looking for whoever did that. They found the creature. The first made werewolf who had a wife and son fought her.

His wife was afraid that he was losing so she took a knife and stabbed it in her stomach. The creature ran to the wife and started biting her. That's when the husband killed the creature.

They thought the species was extinct, but they came back. They starting calling them a Latin name for Blood Sucker. Then came up with vampire. They soon changed it to vampire. And that's my story.

THE END


	2. Edward's Story

I am a one hundred and ninety year old vampire. They say we are monsters. I don't want to be a monster, though. I want to be the good guy. I believe I truly am the good guy. I have been a creature for a while. I may be a vampire, but I'm a vegetarian vampire. I only drink animal blood.

In mortal years, I'm still seventeen. I was bitten in December of 1819. When he did, Carlisle did me a favor. I was dying from a disease. Now, I'm disease free. I even have a big family. My sire Carlisle and his wife Esme, my adopted brothers Jasper and Emmett, my adopted sisters Rosalie and Alice, Bella my wife and soul mate, Bella's mother Ren'ee, Bella's father Charlie, and me and Bella's daughter Renesm'ee. That's our family.

My one memories of my life, are only memories of this life. My vampire life. I remember every moment I felt about Bella when she was a mortal; a human. She was always in trouble. She would run into human-eating vampires. That's why I was worried about her 24/7. But after a while, I decided to break up with her, and my family and I left Forks. I thought she would be alright without us, but I was wrong. She wasn't. She was almost killed by a vampire and almost drowned cliff dying. Even Victoria was hunting for her. The only protection she had was a pack of werewolves. But even young werewolves are dangerous. If they get too mad, they can get out of control. If they do, they could hurt you terribly. Or worse; kill you. Jacob, Seth, and I are finally getting along okay; but back to Bella. When we found out about Bella being hunted, we moved back and Bella and I got back together.

A while after we got married and went on our honeymoon, Bella conceived our daughter and almost died. I then used a syringe with my venom in it, and from then on, she's been a vampire. Our daughter is half vampire and half human. We have a wonderful family and that's all I can say.


	3. Alice's Story

Hi, I'm Alice! I'm a vegetarian vampire. I'm a Cullen. I have a mate named Jasper, who's part of the Cullen family, too. I just absolutely adore Bella. We're the best of friends.

Carlisle didn't change me or Jasper. I don't know who changed me. I woke up as a vampire and there was nobody around. I don't know my sire.

I was a young teenager who worked at a restaurant as a waitress. I first saw Jasper there when we were mortals. I don't remember much of my human life. I just remember being a waitress and then waking up as a vampire. I remember, after waking up as a vampire, how thirsty and hungry I was. But because I didn't want to hurt or kill anyone, I took on the animal blood died. Not the human blood diet.

After several years, I met up with Jasper. We fell in love and I convinced him to drink animal blood, instead of human blood.

After a while, we heard about the Cullen family and decided to join them. So that's my story, from beginning to end.


	4. Jasper's Story

Hi, my name is Jasper. I'm Alice's mate. I wasn't always a vegetarian vampire. I remember my mortal life, as well as when I was first turned. When I was human, I was a soldier in the army.

One night, everything changed when I met two of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. The older one was named Maria. She was the one that changed me.

I fed on humans and did as I pleased for several years with Maria by my side.

When I met Alice and we fell in love, I left all that I had ever known. Now I'm a Cullen.

It's hard not to eat humans or be to be around human blood, but I do it, anyway. That's my story.


	5. His Story (Jasper's POV)

I didn't know I was a vampire, 'til I woke up as one. When I was 17, I enlisted in the army. One night, a year later, I saw two young girls.

Later, I knew they had been vampires. The elder one that looked about 12 sired me as a vampire. Maria. I stayed with her for years, feeding on and turning humans. I loved Maria. She was my soul mate.

Whenever our sired vampires went crazy, or they weren't useful to her anymore, she put me in charge to kill them.

One night, I walked into a bar and saw the most beautiful girl. Only, she wasn't just a girl. Her smell told me that she was a vampire. She knew I was one, too.

After a while, she convinced me to not eat humans anymore; to become a vegetarian vampire. So, I left Maria and went to be with the vampiress. Her name was Alice.

After years of being with her, we heard about a family of vegetarian vampires. We thought it would be worth it, so we moved to Forks, Washington to join as a Cullen. So I never went back to my old life, and I never saw Maria or her sister ever again.


	6. Rosalie's Story

Rosalie's Story

My name is Rosalie Cullen, but my family sometimes calls me Rose. I never wanted this life, but I didn't have a choice. I never dreamed vampires existed, 'til I was changed by Carlisle. I would do anything to be human again.

When I was human, I lived in a small village. I was very rich and had everything I ever wanted, excluding babies. I was jealous of a friend of mine whom had kids and a loving husband. I wanted babies just like what she had.

In my century, the parents chose whom would be their girl's husband. My father chose for me a prince, and we soon got engaged and made wedding plans. We were going to have the most wonderful, perfect wedding, but everything changed that October night in 1819.

It was a cold and snowy night, as I walked home after spending time with my best friend. I hadn't realized how late it was. I had lost time and should've called my father to escort me home, but I felt that that would be a silly thing, since we lived only a few blocks away from my friend's house.

I walked past a bar and saw my fiancée. We were to be married the next day. I could clearly see that he and his friends were drunk. I didn't realize that he preferred to drink something stronger than Scotch. I hurried past, but they spotted me and ripped my clothes off. I won't go into detail, but they left me in the street bleeding. And as they walked away, one of his friends made a joke about him having to find a new bride. And as they did, I waited to die there.

Carlisle smelled my blood and came to investigate. He took me to his place and then changed me.

When I was turned, Edward didn't see me as a soul mate, even though I wanted him as one, so I gave up.

One day in the woods of Forks, Washington, I saw a guy getting mauled by a bear. I thought he was beautiful and I fell instantly in love with him. I felt that I had to save him, so I killed the bear, took him home with me, and asked Carlisle to change him for me. And so he did.

I didn't hate Bella when she was a mortal. It's just that, when she a fragile human, she wanted to be a vampire, and I didn't think it was right. After all, if I had had a choice, I would've said no to being a vampire.

In the end, Edward, my big brother, changed her. She's my little sister now. Next to Alice, of course.

As a vampire, I don't have any special powers like Edward, Alice, Bella, or Jasper have, but I don't care. So my mortal life ended, but my immortal life has a happy ending. My mortal life is no longer, but in return, I got my soul mate; Emmett Cullen.


	7. Twilight (Edward's POV)

The Twilight Saga: Twilight (Edward's POV)

Copyright

Copyright 2013

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the author of this series and fans of Twilight and Edward Cullen.

Introduction 

My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire. Carlisle took care of me when I was human and my mother died. When I was a teenager, he turned me into his own species. At first, when I started out with the blood of animals, I would sometimes cheat, feeding on humans that didn't deserve to live. The ones with minds of rape, murder, robbery, and etc. But now I am fully a "vegetarian" vampire. I was already a vampire when Carlisle turned Rosalie, and then, when she begged him to, Emmett. She was used to being wanted and admired, so she was hurt when I refused her. I was sorry that I hurt her feelings, but I wanted no one at my side. I didn't want a mate. Then came Alice and Jasper. This is my story.

1\. New Girl

It's a gloomy day, as I walk into the cafeteria with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. That's when I hear Jessica talking to the new girl. Bella Swan.

As I'm sitting at the table with my siblings, I see Bella look at me over her shoulder. I hear her ask who we are and Jessica tells her about what she knows about me.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

I keep listening in, as I crumble up my food to make it look like I ate. I'm a vampire, so I don't eat human food. As I listen to the conversation between Jessica and Bella, I try to hear Bella's thoughts. It's weird when I try. I can hear everyone's thoughts, apart from hers. With Bella, it's all silent. It's like there's an invisible force or wall, keeping me from entering her mind and hearing her thoughts.

Later, Bella sits next to me in Biology class. And the smell; her smell is mouthwatering in the hot room. Every essence of me wants to know what her blood tastes like. But I can't. I have to do the right thing. The only thing I can do is move as far towards the window as possible, cover my nose and mouth to ignore the smell, and try to work with her like a good student.

A second before the bell rings, I leave the classroom with my books. I can't stand her scent anymore. It's too much for me.

After class, I go to the office to ask for a different time for my class, but there seems to be nothing. So I leave.

2\. Open Book

A week later, I return to class and this time I speak to her. It's not as warm today, so her scent isn't so strong.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan," I say, looking at her with a friendly face.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stammers.

I laugh softly.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

"No. I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I ask, a little confused. It would be easier if I could read her mind.

"No, I like Bella. But I think Charlie-I mean my dad-must call me Isabella behind my back-that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh," I say, understanding now.

When the lab starts, I know I should be a gentleman. I smile at her as I ask, "Ladies first, partner?"

She stares at me.

I stop smiling when I say, " Or I could start, if you wish."

"No. I'll go ahead," she finally says, blushing. She starts, looking into the microscope and says, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" I ask, as she begins to remove the slide. My hand accidentally touches hers, as I go to take the microscope. She jerks her hand away and I say, "I'm sorry." I then take the microscope and examine it before saying, "Prophase," and writing it down.

I change the slide, examine it, and say, "Anaphase," before writing that down too.

"May I?" she asks.

I smirk and push the microscope to her.

She looks and then takes slide two out.

"Slide three?"

I hand it to her when she asks.

"Interphase," she says, after looking.

She passes me the microscope.

I take a swift peek before writing it down.

We finish and she must've seen how my eyes sometimes change color, because she asks, "Did you get contacts?"

"No," I reply.

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes.

I shrug and look away.

She begins doodling in her notebook, when I look at her again and speak.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Not really," she replies.

"You don't like the cold," I state.

"Or the wet," she adds.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea."

"Why did you come here, then?"

"It's...complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex. When did that happen?"

"Last September."

"And you don't like him."

"No, Phil is fine. Too young maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?"

"Probably not. He doesn't play WELL. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him."

"No, she did not sent me here. I sent myself."

I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't understand."

She sighs.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made me unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy."

"And?" she challenges me.

"That doesn't seem fair."

I shrug.

She laughs humorously.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I HAVE heard that somewhere before."

"So that's all," she finishes.

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She looks away from me.

"Am I wrong?" I ask, but she doesn't answer me and I say, "I didn't think so."

"Why does it matter to YOU?" she asks in irritation.

"That's a very good question," I mutter, unsure of it myself.

"Am I annoying you?" I ask when she sighs and looks at the blackboard.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read-my mother always calls me her open book."

She frowns.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then," she comments.

"Usually," I say, smiling.

After school, I lean against the Volvo and watch Bella from across the parking lost, as she walks to her Chevy truck.

3\. Phenomenon

Before school starts, I watch from across the parking lot, as Bella gets out of her truck and looks at her tires. Then I hear noise and see Tyler trying to control his truck. And as he tries, it heads towards where Bella is. And as it gets closer, she finally looks up and sees it.

She falls on the ground and I use my super speed, with anyone seeing, except my siblings, to get to her.

As the truck connects with Bella's truck, I stand by her. And just as it's an inch from her face, I put my hands out in front of her, stopping it from hitting her a foot away from her. Then I move my hands; one under the body of Tyler's truck; the other I use to gently drag her out of the way.  
I let go when Tyler's truck stops.

Once it stops, everyone starts screaming, yelling Bella's name. I ignore them, though.

I look at Bella.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

She tries to sit up.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard," I warn.

"Ow," she says, feeling the pain. I can sense it.

"That's what I thought."

"How in the...How did you get over here so fast?" she asks me.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," I lie.

"You were over there. You were by your car."

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way."

"No."

"Please, Bella."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," I snap.

"Fine," she says angrily.

After Bella is checked over and the verdict is that she's okay, Bella finds me in a hallway after Carlisle and I speak about what I did. I wasn't supposed to use any vampire abilities in public.

"Can I speak to you alone?" she asks.

My family leaves and I look at her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You owe me an explanation.

"I saved your life-I don't owe you anything."

"You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

"There's nothing wrong with my head."

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you THINK happened?"

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me-Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That car was going to crush us both-and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it-and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all-and the car should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..."

"You think I lifted the van off you? Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't like to lie-so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother?"

"I don't know."

I turn my back to her and walk away. 

4\. Saved

I'm in Port Angeles keeping an eye on Bella, but staying as far away as I can. But when darkness falls and she goes through an alley with a book in her hand, some guys start following her. That's when I hear what they're thinking.

I race my Volvo towards them and stop not far from her. I get out, leaving my door open.

"Get in," I order her, as I go to stand in front of my car, facing them.

She obeys.

"That wasn't cool man," one guy says.

I stand there silently and let my eye flash, making myself scary, which makes them back off. And then I turn my eyes back to normal and get in, closing my door and racing out of the alley and down r

She uses both hands to clutch the seat.

"Distract me, please," I order.

"Put your seat belt on," she says.

I chuckle a little.

"You put yours on."

I'm a little calmer now.

I slow down a little and look at her, as I drive.

"I'm sorry. I was following, keeping as far away as I could, in case you needed me. And then I heard what those low lives were thinking. I should go back and rip their heads off, but that probably wouldn't be necessary for me to do."

"No, you shouldn't," she agrees.

"Are you cold?" I ask, sensing what she is feeling.

I turn the heater on, at the same time as she reaches to do so. Our fingers touch and I take my hand away.

I stop outside the restaurant where Jessica and Lauren are coming out of. We both get out of the car and walk towards them.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asks.

"I got lost. And then I ran into Edward," she lies.

"I'm sorry. We ran into each other and got to talking," I lie to them.

"Oh. That's okay. Everyone does that. It happens all the time. Right?" Jessica says.

"Yeah," Lauren agrees.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Jessica tells Bella.

"I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat," I say.

So her two friends walk away, laughing as they go to their car.

I open the door for Bella and we walk in.

We sit at a little table for two.

As she eats, we talk.

"I have two questions. Why are you in Port Angeles?"

"I followed you to Port Angeles. I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome then I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes."

She then asks about mind reading and I tell her how I found her; by reading minds and searching, when I realized she had gone off on her own.

"You said you read minds?" she asks.

"I can read everyone's mind in this room, apart from yours."

I look at a woman a distance away.

"Cat."

I look at a guy a foot away.

"Money."

I look at another woman.

"Dog."

Soon after, she finishes and we leave. I then take her home.

5\. Catastrophe

The next day, I follow her into the trees, until she stops, back facing me, me standing a distance away, watching her.

"I know what you are. You don't eat, you don't go out in the sunlight, your eyes change color, and you're pale and ice-cold," she says. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

She's silent.

I start to walk towards her.

"Say it. Out loud," I say.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"You should be."

She turns around to face me.

"I'm a monster, Bella," I add.

At top speed, I run to the top of a hill and yell, "See if you can outrun me!"

I throw a log and yell, "See if you can fight me off!"

I sit in a tree on a low branch, looking at her.

"I'm designed to kill. I'm the world's best predator, Bella. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. My family and I are different from others of our kind. We only prey on animals. We call ourselves vegetarians. It's a inside family joke."

"There are others?"

"Yes. We run into them from time to time."

I then go to explain our gifts.

The next day, I take Bella to meet my family. It turns out rather well. they all like her, but Rose doesn't like letting a human into our world. Alice absolutely adores Bella.

A few days later, when I take Bella to watch us play baseball in the middle of a storm, we have to stop. Three vampires visit. Victoria, James, and Laurent. They leave and then we do the same. I read their minds. James is a tracker. He won't stop until he finds Bella again. And then he'll kill her.

A few nights later, we fight against James. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I work together and kill him. Jasper and Emmett put his body on fire, while I stand by and watch Carlisle and Alice take care of Bella. And then he tells me I have to suck the poison out. And so, not wanting to lose her, I do so. And it's almost impossible for me to stop. But I do.  
Later, I stay with Bella at the hospital and take her home afterward.

6\. Prom

It's a dark night, as Bella and I slowly dance. We talk as we do so.

"You must have some other theory...I'm curious-what did you THINK I was dressing you up for?" I ask her.

"I don't want to tell you. I think it'll make you mad-or sad."

"I still want to know. Please?"

She sighs.

I wait.

"Well...I assumed it was some kind of...occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing...prom!" she scoffs.

"Human?"

"Okay. So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind...that you were going to change ME after all."

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" I tease.

"I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does."

I grin.

"It's not funny."

"No, you're right, it's not. I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious."

"I know. And you're really that willing?"

She bites her lip and nods.

"So ready for this to be the end. For this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," she disagrees.

"I'm not worth it."

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness," she says.

"I know what I am."

She sighs.

"You're ready now, then?" I ask her.

I smile, and incline my head slowly until my lips brush against the skin just under the corner of her jaw.

"Right now?" I whisper, my breath blowing on her neck.

"Yes," she whispers.

I chuckle darkly, and lean away.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily."

"A girl can dream."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Not exactly. Mostly I dream about being with you forever."

"Bella. I will stay with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Enough for now."

She touches my face.

"Look, I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?" she says.

"Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever," I say, smiling.

I lean down and press my lips to her throat gently.


	8. New Moon (Edward's POV)

Twilight: New Moon (Edward's POV)

By Lizzy A. Peer

Copyright

Copyright 2013

Dedication

This book is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer and fans of Twilight and Edward.

Introduction

My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire. Carlisle took care of me when I was a human, after my mother died of a disease. When I was seventeen, he turned me into a vampire. When I started out with the blood of animals, I sometimes cheated, killing humans with the minds of rotten things; rape, murder, robbery, and etc. But now I am a full "vegetarian" vampire. I was already a vampire when Carlisle changed Rosalie. Then, when she begged him to, Emmett. She wanted me in the beginning and I declined. But soon, she found Emmett. Then came Alice and Jasper.

My feelings of not wanted a mate changed when I met Bella Swan. Now she's my girlfriend, and I intend on keeping her human. This is my life.

Ch. 1: Party

It's a beautiful day, as I wait for Bella to arrive at school, Alice at my side.

Once she's out of her truck and in front of me, Alice skips forward to meet her, a small silver-wrapped square box in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" she says cheerfully.

"Shh!" Bella hisses, glancing around the lot; probably to make sure no on heard Alice.

She ignores her.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents."

"Okay...later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Bella sighs.

"Yeah. They're great."

"_I _think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you _been a senior?"

"That's different."

I hold out my hand and she eagerly takes mine. I give her fingers a gentle squeeze and she looks up at me. I hear her heart beat stutter a little and smile.

I lift my free hand and trace one fingertip around the outside of her lips as I speak.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Just checking." I run my hand through my tousled bronze hair. "_You _might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

Alice laughs.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older," she replies to my sister.

I tighten my smile, unhappy at what she's implying.

"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-five to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward."

I sigh.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though," Alice responds, her tone tight. She then asks, "What time will you be at your house?"

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella! You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I want."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," I tell Alice, ignoring Bella.

"I have to work," Bella protests.

"You don't, actually. I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday,'" Alice tells her.

"I-I still can't come over. I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet _ yet for English."

Alice snorts. "You have Romeo and Juliet memorized."

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it-that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

I roll my eyes.

"You've already seen the movie," Alice accuses.

"But not the nineteen- sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice glares at her. "This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

I interrupt her threat. "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there," Bella adds.

"I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up," I continue.

Alice laughs. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." She grins and pecks her on the cheek and dances off toward her first class.

"Edward, please-" Bella starts to beg, but I press one finger to her lips.

"Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."

After school, as I usually do, I walk her to her truck. But this time I open the passenger door for her.

She folds her arms and doesn't make a move to get out of the rain. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?"

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished."

"If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight..."

"All right." I shut the door and walk past her to open the driver's side. "Happy birthday."

"Shh," she shushes me, before climbing into the opened door.

While she drives, I play with the radio, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Your radio has horrible reception."

She frowns. "You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car."

When she parks in front of Charlie's house, I reach over to take her face in my hands. I gently press the tips of my fingers softly against her temples, cheekbones, and jawline.

"You should be in a good mood, today of all days," I whisper.

"And if I don't want to be in a good mood?"

"Too bad."

I lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and throws herself into the kiss. I let go of her face and reach back with my hands to gently unlock her grip on me.

"Be good, please," I breathe against her cheek.

I kiss her once more before pulling away. I fold her arms across her stomach.

"Do you think I'll ever get better at this? That my heart might someday stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"

"I really hope not," I say with a smile.

She rolls her eyes. "Let's go watch the Capulets and Montogues hack each other up, all right?"

"Your wish, my command."

I sprawl across the couch while she starts the movie, fast-forwarding through the opening credits. When she perches on the edge of the couch in front of me, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my chest. I pull an old afghan off the back of the couch and drape it over her so she won't freeze beside me.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo," I comment as the movie starts.

"What's wrong with Romeo?" she asks.

"Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline-don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

She sighs. "Do you want me to watch this alone?"

"No, I'll mostly be watching you, anyway." I trace patterns across the skin of her arm with my fingers. "Will you cry?"

"Probably. If I'm paying attention."

"I won't distract you then." I press my lips gently on her hair.

As the movies goes on, I whisper Romeo's lines in her ear.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," I say, drying her tears with a lock of her hair.

"She's very pretty."

I make a noise of disgust. "I don't envy him the _girl_-just the ease of the suicide. You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts..."

"What?" she gasps.

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning...after he realized what he'd become...," I explain. "and he's clearly still in excellent health."

She twists around and looks at me.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean this is something you had to think about once?"

"Last Spring, when you were...nearly killed...of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

"Contingency plans?"

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you. But I wasn't sure how to _do _it-I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help...so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

"What is a _Volturi_?"

"The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America-do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember."

"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die-or whatever it is we do."

She holds my face in her hands tightly.

"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might happen to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself!"

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point."

"_Put _me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault? How dare you even think like that?"

"What would you do, if the situation was reversed?"

"That's not the same thing."

I chuckle.

"What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go _off _myself?"

The thought brings me pain, when she asks that.

"I guess I see your point...a little," I admit. "But what would I do without you?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

I sigh. "You make that sound so easy."

"It should be. I'm not really that interesting."

"Moot point," I remind her.

I pull myself up into a more formal posture, shifting her to the side so that we are no longer touching.

"Charlie?" she guesses.

I smile.

She reaches out and takes my hand firmly.

Charlie comes in with a pizza box in his hands.

"Hey, kids." He grins at her. "I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing dishes for your birthday. Hungry?"

"Sure. Thanks, dad."

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?" I ask Charlie, when she and Charlie finish eating.

She looks at Charlie.

"That's fine—-the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight," Charlie explains. "So I won't be any kind of company...Here." He scoops up the camera and throws it to her. She misses and I catch it before it can hit the floor. "Nice save," he notes. "If they're doing something fun at the Cullens' tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets—-she'll be wanting to see the pictures faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie," I say, handing her the camera.

She turns it on and takes a picture of me. "It works."

"That's good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn't been over in a while."

"It's been three days, dad," she reminds him. "I'll tell her," she adds.

"Okay. You kids have fun tonight."

Charlie heads towards both the living room and TV.

I smile and take her hand to pull her from the kitchen.

When we get to the truck, I open the passenger door for her again, and this time she gets in.

I drive North through Forks, unhappy of how slow, in my standards, her truck has to go. It groans louder when I push it over fifty.

"Take it easy," she warns me.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi Coupe. Very quiet, lots of power..."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck. And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents."

"Not a dime," I say virtuously.

"Good."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is."

I sigh. "Bella, the last real birthday any of us have had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

"Fine, I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you..."

"Please do."

"When I say they're all excited...I do mean _all _of them."

"Everyone? I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa."

"Emmett wanted to be here."

"But...Rosalie?"

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior." I then change the subject. "So, if you won't let me get you the Audi, isn't there anything that you'd like for your birthday?"

"You know what I want," she whispers.

I frown. Now I wish I had stayed on the topic of Rose.

"Not tonight, Bella. Please."

"Well, maybe Alice will give me what I want."

I growl.

"This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella," I vow.

"That's not fair!"

I pull up to the house.

She moans, seeing the pink Roses and Japanese lanterns outside.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. "This is a party. Try to be a good sport."

"Sure."

I come around to get the door, and offer her my hand.

"I have a question."

I wait warily.

"If I develop this film," she says, toying with the camera in her hands, "will you show up in the picture?"

I laugh. I help her out of the car, pull her up the stairs, and am still laughing when I open the door for her.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" my family greets her when she walks in. She blushes and looks down. There's pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses on every flat surface. There's a table with a white cloth draped over it next to my piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents. Of course, Alice did all the decorating and setting up.

I can smell her distress, so I wrap my encouraging arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

Carlisle and Esme are the closest to the door, so they start. Esme hugs her and kisses her forehead, and then Carlisle puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he stage-whispers. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stand behind them. Emmett grins, while Rosalie just stands there.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always," Emmett says with mock disappointment.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

He laughs. "I have to step out for a second"-he pauses to wink conspicuously at Alice.-"Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

Alice lets go of Jasper's hand and skips forward, smiling. Jasper smiles, too, but keeps his distance. He leans against the post at the foot of the stairs.

"Time to open presents," Alice declares. She puts her hand under her elbow and tows her to the table with the cake and packages.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen. Open it." She takes the camera from her and replaces it with a big, square silver box. The one from Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. She opens it.

"Um...thanks."

Rose cracks a smile and Jasper laughs. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explains. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." She then calls more loudly, "Thanks, Emmett!"

Emmett laughs and then Bella.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice says excitedly. She holds a small, flat square box in her hand.

She gives me a basilisk glare. "You promised."

Emmett bounds through the door. "Just in time!" he crows. He pushes in behind Jasper, who is a little closer, curious what's inside.

"I didn't spend a dime," I assure her. I brush a strand of hair from her face.

She sighs and turns to Alice. "Give it to me."

Emmett chuckles with delight.

She takes it and rolls her eyes at me, as she sticks her finger under the edge of the paper and jerks it under the tape.

"Shoot," she mutters when the paper slices her finger. She pulls it out and a drop of blood oozes from the tiny cut onto the carpet.

"No!" I roar, reading Jasper's mind.

I throw myself at her, flinging her back across the table. It falls as she does, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. She lands in the mess.

Jasper slams into me. He snarls and tries to shove me, snapping his teeth just inches from my face.

In the next second, Emmett grabs Jasper from behind locking him into a tight grip, but Jasper keeps struggling, eyes red with hunger, only focused on Bella.

Even as all of this goes on, the rest of us try controlling our own thirst. Because it's not just a paper cut. Her wrist and arm are cut. It's much easier for Carlisle to resist, but more difficult for the rest of us. Right now, all we can smell is the overwhelming scent of blood in the air; _her _blood.

Ch. 2: Stitches

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle orders calmly and quietly.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett says, nodding once to Carlisle.

Jasper struggles, trying to get free, still past reason, hungry for the blood.

I crouch over Bella, taking a defensive position, growling in warning once, teeth clenched, not breathing. It's easier to fight the urge if I don't breathe it in.

Rosalie steps in front of Jasper, face smug, and helps Emmett wrestle him through the door Esme holds open, keeping a careful distance from his teeth. Esme holds one hand over her mouth and nose with the look of shame.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she cries, as she follows the others out the door.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmurs.

I nod slowly and relax my stance after a second.

Carlisle kneels beside her, leaning close to examine her arm.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice says, handing him a towel.

He shakes his head. "Too much glass in the wound." He reaches over and rips a long, tin scrap from the bottom of the white tablecloth. He twists it around her arm above her elbow to form a tourniquet.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?" Carlisle asks softly.

"Here, please," she whispers.

"I'll get your bag," Alice says.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle tells me.

I carry her, while Carlisle keeps pressure on her arm.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asks her.

"I'm fine."

I set her down in a chair and Carlisle pulls up another one. He sits down. Alice is there, the bag on the table, a small but bright desk light plugged into the wall. Carlisle goes to work. I stand over her, still protective, still not breathing.

"Just go, Edward," she says, sighing.

"I can handle it," I insist.

"You don't need to be a hero. Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

She winces as Carlisle starts in with her arm.

"I'll stay," I say.

"Why are you so masochistic?" she mumbles.

"Edward, you might as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," Carlisle intercedes.

"Yes. Go find Jasper," Bella agrees.

"You might as well make yourself useful," Alice adds.

I narrow my eyes at them as they gang up on me, but I finally leave to obey both Carlisle and Bella; Get some fresh air and find Jasper.

Later, after Bella is home and everything is quiet, I see Bella in her room and we lay on her bed together. I help her open her presents. Carlisle and Esme got her tickets for me and her to go to Jacksonville and I got her a CD with a lullaby on it. The lullaby I always love playing for her on the piano at my home. Sometimes, I even hum it to her before she goes to sleep at night.

We kiss a few times before we say our farewells until tomorrow, and I leave her room from the window.

Ch. 3: The End

The next two days of school are silent and slow. All I can think about is what had happened. So I know it's time. So on the third day, my family is already packed up and gone, but I have to stay to tell her. So that's what I do. I ask her that afternoon after school to take a walk with me.

Once we're in the forest, I stop and that's where I break up with her and leave her there. Hopefully, she'll keep her promise not to do anything reckless.

Six months later, Rose tells me that Alice had a vision that Bella drowned cliff diving. She didn't say cliff diving, but the way she described it to me, it sounds like it.

When I call the house, Jacob Black answers. I then race to Italy and make a plan to provoke the Volturi.

The next day, before I can step into the sunlight, Bella is with me.

"Amazing. Carlisle was right."

"Edward, you have to move!"

I softly brush my hand against her cheek.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing—-they're very good," I muse, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against her hair. Then I murmur her one of Romeo's lines. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty_." I then say, " You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," she interrupts. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

"What was that?" I ask politely.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

I suddenly realize that she's right.

When I hear them coming, I yank her gently away from the edge of the shadows, spinning her so that her back is against the brick wall and my back is to her, as I face away into the alley. I spread my arms wide, protectively, in front of her.

"Greetings, Gentlemen," I greet calmly. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

Soon after, Alice arrives at our sides.

Later, after a talk with Aro and Alice showing that she has seen that Bella will become a vampire, they let us go home.

Ch. 4: Vote

Later, after Bella has some sleep, she gets ready and we go to my house. She wants a vote on her becoming a vampire. She's determined to become a vampire. Plus, the Volturi will be checking in.

After the vote, there are five yes's and two no's. Rose and I say no, but for different reasons. I want to keep her human, while Rose doesn't wish her as a vampire since she never wanted this. The rest of them say yes. Since I won't do it and Alice doesn't know how, Bella makes an agreement. After Bella graduates, Carlisle will turn her. But later, Bella tells me that she wants me to turn her. So I make an agreement that we marry before she is turned. She agrees.

In the afternoon, we have an argument with Jacob in the forest. She tells him about her being turned and he reminds me about the treaty, acting as spokesperson for the pack. Me reading his mind angers him, so I keep my distance. He wants to stay friends with Bella, but it's hard for him now that we're back in town. And then the conversation is over and I walk Bella home where an angry Charlie waits. And as I do, I can feel Jacob watching us with intensity and anger. And an angry, young werewolf is the worst thing ever.

THE END


	9. New Moon (Alice's POV)

Twilight: New Moon (Alice's POV)

**Copyright**

Copyright 2013

**Dedication**

This book is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer and all fans of Twilight and Alice Cullen.

**Introduction**

My name is Alice Cullen and I am a "vegetarian" vampire. I don't know much about myself. The only thing I know is that my parents took me to an asylum and then I woke up as a vampire. I don't remember being bitten, but I woke up alone. I was alone in the world until I met Jasper. I convinced him to come with me, he left Maria and his old life behind, and we became soul mates. Then we found out about the Cullens and asked to join the family. Now I'm a Cullen alongside Jasper, with a human as my best friend. Bella Swan.

Ch.1: Party

It's a gorgeous day, as I wait for Bella beside Edward at school.

Once she's out of her truck and in front of Edward, I skip forward to meet her, a smell silver-wrapped square box in my hands.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" I say cheerfully.

"Shh!" Bella hisses, glancing around the lot, probably checking to make sure no one heard me.

I ignore her.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents."

"Okay...later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Bella sighs.

"Yeah. They're great."

"_I _think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you _been a senior?"

"That's different."

Edward holds out his hand and she takes it. He gives her fingers a gentle squeeze and she looks up at him. He smiles when he hears her heart stutter a little.

He lifts his free hand and traces one fingertip around the outside of her lips as he speaks.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Just checking." He runs his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "_You _might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

I laugh.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" I intercede.

"Getting older."

Edward tightens his smile.

"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait til they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?" I say.

"It's older than Edward."

He sighs.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though. What time will you be at the house?" I reply.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella! You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I want."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," he intercedes.

"I have to work," Bella protests.

"You don't, actually. I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'," I tell her.

"I-I still can't come over. I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English."

I snort. "You have Romeo and Juliet memorized."

"But Mr. Berty said we need to see it performed to fully appreciate it-that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

He rolls his eyes.

"You've already seen the movie," I accuse.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

I glare at her. "This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

Edward interrupts my threat. "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there," Bella adds.

"I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up," he continues.

I laugh. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." I grin and peck her on the cheek and dance off toward my first class.

I get to work setting up right after school, and before I know it, it's around seven and Edward and Bella arrive. We say Happy Birthday, Esme hugs her and Carlisle puts an arm around her shoulder to calm her, and then I start by giving her a present that's from Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. It's empty so Jasper tells her why. Emmett is installing the radio so she can't return it.

Emmett soon comes back inside and I hand her the present from me and Edward.

When she starts to open it, she gets a paper cut. Edward has to protect Bella and Emmett has to grab Jasper from behind, when the blood is too much for him. But when Edward does, she gets thrown against the table and she and the table falls, as well does the cake and presents and flowers and plates.

Once we're all out of the house, Carlisle stitches her up. We have to all leave, due to the smell of her blood. We need fresh air.

After thinking it over, we leave; all of us. Edward follows after us after he breaks up with her.

Ch.2: Vision

Six months later, I have a vision that Bella dies. I don't waste time. I get on the first plane to Forks and invite myself inside. The lights are all off and no one is home.

An hour later, I turn on the light for her when she walks in. She smells of wet dog and she's wet. I was expecting Charlie. I thought she was dead. But apparently not.

"Bella, how are you alive? And what is that smell?" I have to ask, once we're both seated on the couch.

She summarizes everything and that's when I realize what happened. The wet dog smell is Jacob Black. The one that saved her life. I also realize that we did the wrong thing by leaving her. Even without us, she's in danger.

There's a knock on the door and she opens it. When she invites him in, I get to my feet and keep a distance away from him.

I tell her I have to go, but I promise to be back. And then I vanish to go hunt.

After I hunt, I get a call from Rose what she did. She told Edward, he called the house, Jacob told him Charlie was 'at the funeral', and Edward left for Italy. I yell at her before hanging up. And then I get a vision of Edward going to the Volturi and asking to die.

When I arrive in the living room, I tell her what is going on, she says her good-byes to Jacob, and then I race towards the airport, get on a plane with her, race towards Volterra, and tell her where to go. Then she runs.

Ch. 3: Volterra

Because Edward tried to die after thinking Bella was dead, we have to speak to Aro. And after a little torture and her being immune to their powers, he lets us go.

When it's dark, we leave and go back home to Forks.

The next early morning, we have a vote whether she should be a vampire. There are five yes's and two no's. Bella makes a deal with Carlisle to turn her after graduation. Then Edwards takes her home.

THE END!


	10. Breaking Dawn (Leah's POV)

Twilight: Breaking Dawn (Leah's POV)

Copyright

Copyright 2013

Copyrightt January 29, 2013

Copyright 2013

Dedication

This book is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer, who first created this. Also, to all Twilight and Leah Clearwater fans.

Introduction

My name is Leah Clearwater and I am a werewolf. I haven't always been one, though. It's just a gene or instinct that made it kick in. Before I was a werewolf, I was just a normal girl growing up with parents and a little brother that loved me. And I was dating Sam Uley back when I was going to high school. But then Sam's gene kicked in and he phased for the first time. He didn't understand what was happening to him and wasn't seen for days. I was freaking out. Luckily, he had a grandfather who helped him and he finally calmed down. But later on, we had to break up when my cousin Emily came home for a visit. It was summer. When he saw her, he fell in love and accidentally imprinted on her. He got mad, started to phase, and she was standing too close to him. Now he regrets not being able to control the anger. I'm the last to become part of the pack. My brother, Seth, phased a little before me. We phased not long after my father, Harry Clearwater, died of a heart attack.

Now that I'm a part of the pack, I feel I always have to fight harder and work harder to show them I can do what they can. You see, I'm the only girl in the pack. That's why.

Ch. 1: New Pack

It's a beautiful day, as I watch Jacob Black and Seth leave the pack to help the bloodsuckers protect Bella Swan. Usually, I don't care, but I do now. I must make sure my brother is safe.

I look around at the pack. Then, without another glance, I race after Jack and Seth.

_Leah, what are you doing!? Come back here!_ I hear the alpha, Sam Uley, think to me.

_Lee Lee! _Quil thinks to me. _Wait!_

_ I'm sorry! _I think to Quil.

_Forgive me. _I think to Sam.

My paws thud across the forest floor, as I use my nose to scent which way they have gone. And as I do, all I can hear now from the pack are howls and barks. But none of them chase after me to stop me.

Half an hour later, I hear my brother and Jacob talking to one another.

_It's kind of weird. It's all clear up in my head, except for you. _Seth thinks.

_I think that means we cut them off by leaving. _Jack thinks back.

_We have our own pack now._

_ There is no other pack. There's us and then them. _Jack thinks.

_Seth is right. _I think to Jacob, as I pad towards them, where they stand by a stream.

_What are you doing here? _Jacob asks.

_Looking after my brother._

_ Go back._

_ Or what? Are you going to force me? Use the alpha on me?_

_ No. Of course not._

_ Then I'm staying. And that's final._

I can tell he's unhappy about it, but he continues on, Seth at his right, me at his left. I think I could get used to this, after all. As long as we don't quarrel too badly.

Not long afterward, we arrive outside the house and Edward comes out. Jake and Seth tell him in thoughts what is going on.

Later, we start patrolling around the Cullen territory, just in case Sam comes to attack, continuing even through the night.

Ch.2: Attack

We stop in our tracks in patrolling, hearing running paws and seeing the pack. We then race towards the Cullen house howling an alarm.

_Mayday! Mayday! _Seth thinks, as he howls.

_Get ready! The pack! _Jake thinks to them, as he howls.

_The pack is coming! _I howl.

_Leah, stay by Bella and blondie. Keep them from getting to her. I'll head straight for Sam. No complaints. _Jake orders me.

_Seth, fight off as many as you can. _Jake orders him.

_What if Rosalie doesn't want my help? _I ask him.

_Then keep away unless she or Bella need help. _He replies.

Sure enough, as I try to go to Bella to help protect her, Rose hisses at me. I whine and back off. Then I fling myself into the fight, pinning Embery down on his back, teeth bared. He bares his teeth back at me and we fight with teeth and claws. Then I make him flee and pin Quil down on his back.

_Quil, I know you don't want to do this. Go home before you hurt someone, or someone hurts you._

_ But Sam.._

_ Don't think about him. Just go._

_ Thanks, Leah._

I let him up and watch him dart out the door. Then I feel him phase.

I look around me to see who needs help.

A moment later, I leap on and pin Jared down on his back, teeth bared, protecting Esme.

_Get off me, Leah. _He growls.

_Stay away from the Cullens. _I growl back.

Soon, I have him fleeing.

"Thank you," Esme says to me.

I wag my tail and then race off to help others.

Later, the fight ends with the rest of the pack fleaing, the three of us going home, the Cullens all being okay, and Bella living as a vampire after having Renesmee, who Jake later imprints on.

THE END!


End file.
